Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor manufacturing technology, and particularly to a manufacturing method for thin film transistors and a display panel.
Description of Prior Art
The driving methods of a display panel are usually divided into active driving and passive driving. Compared with passive driving, active driving can achieve high brightness, high resolution, and lower power consumption; furthermore, the panel can easily achieve colorization, and current display panels almost are active driving panels.
Active driving means that each pixel is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) having a switching function, and the display data is selected for the corresponding pixels by an ON/OFF switching operation of the TFT. Therefore, in a display panel using active driving, it is necessary to form more TFTs. In the structure of a thin film transistor, there is generally a gate electrode layer, a source electrode layer, and a drain electrode layer, wherein a semiconductor channel layer is provided between the source electrode layer and the drain electrode layer, and an insulation layer is formed between the gate electrode layer and the source electrode layer and formed between the gate electrode layer and the drain electrode layer.
Conventionally, the steps for forming the semiconductor channel layer are usually: a semiconductor layer is obtained by coating and curing on the source electrode layer and the drain electrode layer; a photoresist layer is formed on the semiconductor layer; the photoresist layer is exposed to ultra violet (UV) light by a photo mask having a semiconductor channel layer pattern, and the photoresist layer that is not irradiated is removed by a development process to expose the semiconductor layer under the photoresist layer. The exposed semiconductor layer is removed by etching or the like, then, the remaining photoresist layer is removed by a development process, thereby a semiconductor channel layer is obtained.
However, in the above-described method, direct contact between the photoresist layer and the semiconductor layer easily causes the surface of the semiconductor layer to be eroded, thereby the contact between the semiconductor channel layer and the dielectric insulation layer formed thereon adversely affects the device performance.